


Night Knight

by BookishSiren



Category: Suitor Armor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishSiren/pseuds/BookishSiren
Summary: "...healthy adults need between 7 and 9 hours of sleep per night." - SleepFoundation.orgModeus finds out humans needs more sleep than he thought, decides to make sure his creator gets the proper amount to be healthy.
Relationships: Lucia Chauvet (Suitor Armor) & Modeus (Suitor Armor), Modeus (Suitor Armor) & Norrix (Suitor Armor)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Night Knight

For most of his life; thought that was not very long considering everything; his only experience with humans was his creator. He'd watch as the man walked the tower, muttering as he grabbed and set down scrolls and books, quills and ink, potions and ingredients, never not moving around.

Well perhaps never not moving was a bit of an exaggeration. From the first light peeking through the eastern window to well after the castle itself had grown quiet he was moving, yes. But in those late hours his creator would usually shuffle back to the cushioned slab near the eastern window, and lie there, unmoving and unaware till sunrise again.

This cycle repeated, and repeated, with little variance; whatever changes present usually involved the man dozing off in the middle of his work, or being so focused that time itself didn’t seem to exist, until sunlight shone on his desk mid morning; and thus he became used to it.

Yet, after his introduction, as he began exploring the castle with Lady Lucia; his creator seemed to trust him with her, and her with him; he started to notice other humans resting any time of the day, and usually far longer than he had ever seen mage rest. From knight-rival Sir Baynard resting in the days after their fight, to Lady-soon-Queen Kirsi; someone who apparently loves her sleep almost as much as she did not like him;. All across the castle, the people he met seemed to rest far more than he had believed.

Lady Lucia had laughed, something warm and comforting, when he expressed this to her. She seemed mirthful as she explained how humans need sleep to function, spending approximately a third of their day resting, usually at night. It seemed like she wanted to ask what convinced him they didn’t, but thankfully she didn’t ask, likely assuming it was because he himself didn’t need sleep.

A few days passed as he thought it over, taking care to note his creators' sleep cycles, mentally frowning as none of them seemed to match up with what Lady Lucia had told him was needed. He knew his creator was a human, so perhaps he didn’t know how much sleep humans actually required?

Well if that was the case, he’d have to help him learn.

Standing, waiting in his creator’s quarters never felt more agonizing. Doing nothing while waiting felt leagues worse than doing nothing as he normally did, but remembering it was for a good reason helped steel his nerves. 

Outside, as the sky shifted from lavender to midnight dark, he made his move. Quickly wrapping his arms around the mage; being careful not to scratch him with his claws, he scoops him up. At the sensation of being lifted off of the ground, his creator twists desperately, screeching “What the-! Modeus?! **Put me down!** **_Put! Me! Down!_ ** ”

He doesn’t put him down, but instead carries him over to his bed, setting him down, and gently pushing him so he was laying down. Keeping one hand poised over the mage’s chest, he grabs the cloth lying at the end of the cushion, and pulls it over his creator with a pleased grumble.

* * *

Staring up from his bed at Modeus was not something Norrix was used to in the  _ slightest _ . Mostly because the suit of armor never wandered to this side of his quarters, and certainly not because it decided to drag him to bed for some reason. But here they were, him shoddily tucked in like a child, and it, towering above him, seemingly intent on making him sleep.

He of course had no such intention, he had work to do and was in no way tired, yet every time he tried getting up,  _ his _ creation would just shove him back down with a shake of its head. It was frustrating, if not downright infuriating.

“Modeus if you do not let me up this instant I swear I will tear you apart piece by piece and undo whatever is making you do this.” He wouldn’t, because he had put too much into making the hunk of metal, but gods did he want to. Modeus seemed to know this, or at least, whatever made it want to get him to sleep overrode any commands otherwise. It just stood there, watching him and pressing him down whenever he tried to get up, over and over again.

Slowly; though he would not admit it later, his frustration faded to a soft exhaustion, his own body betraying him, drifting off to sleep far earlier than normal.

The last conscious thought whispered through his head, ‘Did he think I needed sleep?’ as his fluttering eyes closed for the night.

* * *

He stayed, watching his creator to ensure the man wasn’t pretending to rest to get rid of him. Once he was sure that the rise and fall of the mage’s chest was indeed real, he wandered back to his bench, careful to be as quiet as possible and snuffing out any lights he could.

Sitting down, he made a pleased rumble, happy at doing something good, and helping someone he cared about.

Maybe someday someone could help him sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled an all-nighter this past Sunday (Not for this just classwork) and it made me think of Norrix being the type of person who'd probably forget to sleep consistently because of being hyper-focused on his work, and then made me ask myself "What if Modeus knew that he didn't sleep as much as he should." 
> 
> So... this!
> 
> Anywho, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good morn/day/night whenever it is!
> 
> I think I'm gonna tuck in now myself.


End file.
